callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Karabin
The Karabin (referred to as Kbsp 1938 in the game files) is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: WWII. Campaign The weapon is used by the Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS in the later missions of the campaign. In the level "Death Factory", the weapon is used by a German sniper in the bunker. The Iron Sight variant can also be found and used. Multiplayer The weapon is comparable to the SVU-AS and Drakon previous games, and behaves as a medium-damage semi-automatic marksman rifle which achieves consistent two-shot-kills. Although the Karabin is generally a two-shot kill, an experienced sniper will be able to achieve multiple headshots, resulting in one-hit kills, with time to kill being significantly faster than bolt-action rifles. As compared to the Lee Enfield, another sniper rifle available at rank 1, the Karabin is oriented more towards medium range, and is likely to lose out to a Lee Enfield user at long range, where the Lee Enfield's one-shot-kill comes into play. Although the Karabin's semi-automatic fire mode gives it an advantage at closer ranges, switching to a secondary is still recommended. The weapon's superior handling and low idle sway also give it a performance boost as compared to the other sniper rifles available. Ammunition is plentiful, with the Karabin having 10 rounds in its magazine, which can be increased to 15 with extended mag to be able to handle more enemies without reloading, especially if the player aims for center mass instead of the head. In hardcore, the karabin is arguably the best sniper rifle to use as it has the highest fire rate of all sniper rifles, as well as always being a one-hit kill. As for attachments, the Karabin benefits greatly from the 4x Optic, which allows the weapon to become more effective at closer ranges by sacrificing long-range performance. Rapid Fire is also helpful in decreasing the time-to-kill, and Ballistic Calibration increases accuracy. Nazi Zombies The Karabin appears in The Final Reich, Gröesten Haus,and The Darkest Shore, where it can be obtained from the Mystery Box for 950 Jolts, and in the case of The Tortured Path, Waffenboxes for 3000 Jolts. Damage is high, being a one hit kill to the body until the teen waves. One shot headshots last far longer, being able to carry a player using it until waves 20 and up. Recoil is moderate, but is reduced when crouched or prone. The Karabin is a useful sniper rifle to have, due to its high damage and decent fire rate, being a competitor to other semi-auto rifles that have similar characteristics. When upgraded via the Ubersprengen, it becomes the White Death, gaining more ammo and damage. The White Death retains its high damage on the base Karabin, with an even larger magazine, allowing the player to dispose of strong enemies such as the Wüstling or Brenner with ease, by unloading at their weak spots. Attachments *4x Optic (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Ballistic Calibration (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 6) *Iron Sight (unlocked at weapon level 7; previously Campaign only) *Sharpshooter (Built in; previously unlocked at Mountain I) Gallery Karabin WWII.png|The Karabin in first person. Karabin ADS WWII.png|Aiming down the Karabin's scope. Karabin Reload WWII.png|Reloading the Karabin. Karabin Inspect 1 WWII.png|Inspecting a side of the Karabin. Karabin Inspect 2 WWII.png|Inspecting another side of the Karabin. Karabin StoryTrailer WWII.png|A Wehrmacht soldier wielding the Karabin Karabin Iron Sight Third Person WWII.png|A dropped Karabin with Iron sight. Karabin reticle WWII.png|Default reticle of the Karabin. Trivia *The Karabin's upgraded name in Nazi Zombies references Simo Häyhä, a Finnish sniper known as the "White Death" by Red Army soldiers due to him having the highest recorded amount of sniper kills in the war. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Sniper Rifles‎